youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
AndyGee1111
Andrew (born: ), better known online as AndyGee1111, is an American YouTuber who does videos exclusively on video games. Hes channel is still relatively small in size, however the quality and size of his channel seem professional in relation to his age, far younger than the average larger YouTuber. He is known to play open world games with much to do within a single game, some examples are Grand Theft Auto, Minecraft and his most prominent example Roblox. His more recent videos also include some linear games such as Halo and the newly popular game agar.io. He is known to connect with fans more than most other YouTubers due to his age making it easier to relate to most users on YouTube, he has been known to play with fans who contact him. About Andy signed up for YouTube in sixth grade as an unknown username. His videos were poorly made and unpopular so he experimented with diffe rent genres and different accounts. Eventually he settled with the name AndyGee because of a nickname his friends gave him. He originally had no commentary which made his videos seem childlike. Upon getting several software to change this, he soon found an interest in recording and editing gaming commentary and comedic gameplays. Andy has risen gradually throughout his years on YouTube and reached 1,000 subscribers in September 2014. His peak subscriber account is 1400 as of July 2015. He has frequently had the same group of friends on his videos from a past channel known as XboxOverlordz, his most prominent being Lemonboss302 known on YouTube as Lemon Studios. Content Andy films primarily video games on PC and Xbox systems. His most popular game is Roblox which use to take up a majority of his channel, his most popular videos are tutorials on how to use an attachment known as Roblox Studio. More recently he has been trying to integrate a variety of games, including Minecraft and Grand Theft Auto to name a few. He tries to upload once a week and always tries to please his fanbase. List Of Subscriber Milestones Andrew Hit 500 Subscribers On February 20, 2014. Andrew Hit 750 Subscribers On August 15, 2014. Andrew Hit 1,000 Subscribers On October 7, 2014. Andrew Hit 1,250 Subscribers On May 6, 2015. Andrew Hit 1,500 Subscribers On August 7, 2015. Trivia * His graphic designs are also quite notable for being colorful and organized with each background color representing the type of video. Red is special video, green is a gameplay video, blue is a tutorial, orange is an old Roblox series, and yellow is a milestone video. * Andy has only revealed himself with live action on two occasions, once when he guest starred on an Omegle troll video and the second time during his 1,000 subscriber milestone video. * Andy is a major advocate for suicide prevention having lost a friend Anthony to a suicide. He has a memorial made in each of his building tutorials and urges those to download it out of respect and to contact someone if you need help. * It is a constant gag that Andy is a loner which is referenced during many of his videos. However, he claims to be in relationship despite his friends constantly going against them. * Andy has confirmed that shortly after screaming during the filming of Murder Mystery Lets Play that his neighbors called the police thinking someone had broken into his house and the screams were cries for help while being attacked. * It has been proven on many occasions that Andy has anger management issues being a sore loser or rage quitting. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers